1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a portable abdominal exercising device that provides bending resistance which exercises the muscles in the abdomen and torso area when the user attempts to move opposing legs of the device to a closed position. While the principle use of the invention is to exercise the abdominal muscles, the device may also be used to exercise other parts of the body such as the arms or chest.
2. Description Of The Related Prior Art
Exercise devices for exercising abdominal muscles are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,697 issued Feb. 9, 1982 to Maxine L. Brumfield et al. discloses a physical exercising device which comprises a wedge shaped base and a spring biased exercise bar which is pivotally mounted near the apex of the base. In use the individual places his or her legs over the apex of the base and manipulates the exercise bar in a rowing motion against the bias of a pair of tension springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,858 issued Aug. 5, 1986 to Edward J. Reehil discloses an abdominal exerciser comprising an upper tube and a lower tube which are pivotally aligned and held in a coplanar position by a torsion spring. Operation of the exerciser requires the provision of a belt in order to hold the exerciser in position adjacent the body of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,148 issued Oct. 4, 1988 to Gary G. McLaughlin discloses an abdominal exerciser comprising a contacting plate, a retainer plate, a compression spring located between the plates, and a belt to hold the exerciser in place on the abdomen. The user alternately tightens the abdominal muscles to push the contacting plate toward the retainer plate to compress the spring, and then relaxes the abdominal muscles allowing the spring to push the retainer plate and the contacting plate apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,873 issued Feb. 28, 1989 to Charles E. Naquin discloses an abdominal exercise apparatus and method comprising a V-shaped frame which mounts three transverse cross-bars, one cross-bar being located at the apex of the V, and the other two being located at the ends of the legs of the V shaped frame. In use the individual places one cross-bar beneath his or her ankles, a second cross-bar above the thigh near the knee, and the third cross-bar beneath the thigh near the hips. The individual exercises by lifting the frame by his or her legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,632 issued Apr. 16, 1991 to William T. Wilkinson discloses a combination sit-up, rowing, arm, leg and foot exercise device comprising a center pole, a seat attached to the center pole, a foot cross pole and a plurality of tension springs. The user exercises by pulling against the tension of the springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,906 issued Jul. 16, 1991 to Sreter Jang discloses an exercising machine comprising a pair of handles connected by a compression links and elastic cords whereby the apparatus may be used as a pulling machine, a chest expander, a compression device, an abdomen exercising machine, a device for push-ups exercise or a device for exercising the lower extremity.